<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me by NightmareAntagonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914079">Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist'>NightmareAntagonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Queen And The Liberator [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to become an Artist, whether people liked it or not. And frankly, she shouldn't have cared what they thought, but ones mind can sometimes be a very fickle thing. Thankfully, she didn't have to try to achieve all that entirely on her own, as there was someone always one step behind her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sami Zayn | El Generico/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Queen And The Liberator [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a thing I've been wanting to do for a while now tbh, as I've had the idea for this for a looong time.. And I needed that establishing moment of Lynn getting to be a part of the Artist Collective somewhere in there. So this is that. Plus theres that sweet sweet Lynn/Sami off-screen relationship as well where they arent a thing but if you read into it they might be and I'm just. hhHHHHHH. You know what I mean lol.</p>
<p>Lynn belongs to yours truly ~</p>
<p>- part of the The Queen And The Liberator series, which is a collection of one shots in no particular order of the ship of Sami/Lynn -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hand landing on her shoulder made Lynn visibly jump, her head shooting towards it with wide eyes, her expression barely changing despite the clearly relieved sigh escaping from between her lips. Sami gave her a pair of questioning, raised brows. </p>
<p>"You don't have to be nervous," he offered her an encouraging smile, his hand giving a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder. "I'll be with you every step of the way." </p>
<p>"I'm not nervous." She tried to keep her tone as neutral as possible, but inside her head Lynn was already screaming at herself to stop being so snappy at him. "Who said I'm nervous?" </p>
<p>"Since the angle earlier tonight, you've held onto my hand like your life depends on it and haven't once let go," Sami stated, lifting up his other hand up for her to see, Lynn feeling her cheeks burning up slightly at the sight of her fingers entangled with his. Her brain had been so preoccupied with worry for her to even notice that she had been standing there not only with him, but holding onto him like this for at least the past half an hour. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Everything's going to go great." </p>
<p>Biting her purple painted lower lip, Lynn's pair of light green eyes looked away from him again, barely registering what was happening inside the ring being displayed on the large screen in front of her. Oh god they were going out next. </p>
<p>"But what if they don't like it?" </p>
<p>Sami eyed the side of her face, the clear concern obvious in the woman and her eyes darting around the screen. “What if this is a bad idea?”</p>
<p>“Well, we won’t know until we go out there and try it,” he shrugged, knowing that it didn’t really matter what he tried to tell her, it wasn’t going to calm down Lynn’s mind much if at all. “That’s the best we can do right now.”</p>
<p>Watching Dana Brooke walk past them to her position behind the curtain to wait for her music to cue in, Lynn’s eyes slowly dragged themselves back to the ginger man, who offered her nothing but a sympathetic looking smile and a little nod, before Lynn’s glance landed to the hand she was still holding. She winced a little at the sight of her knuckles turning almost white with how hard she was squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>“Like I said,” Sami smiled, hand lifting from her shoulder and gently cupping her chin, lifting it up slightly so Lynn’s eyes met up with his as he continued to beam at her, “I’ll be with you every step of the way. You have nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>Lynn inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she nodded. Sami nodded back, despite knowing that she didn’t see the gesture, feeling the warmth of her hand slowly disappear from his as she finally let go. The distress was obvious in her eyes again as soon as she opened them, but she didn’t have much time to think about it as the music for her opponent of tonight blasted from the speakers, giving her little to no time left to overthink this whole thing.</p>
<p>She turned on her heels, staring at the curtain as she watched Dana duck through it, before she felt Sami’s breath tickling the back of her ear as he leaned closer over her shoulder. Lynn could almost feel the smile on his calm voice.</p>
<p>“I’m right behind you. You have nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>“And her opponent, from Orlando, Florida, being accompanied to the ring by Sami Zayn - Lynn Rigel!”</p>
<p>Strutting down the ramp she paid little to no attention to the ginger man following behind her, clapping for her and loudly yelling proud statements about her to the crowd. Lynn’s eyes were locked onto Dana Brooke who was currently standing inside the ring, doing minor warmups, staring daggers down back at her.</p>
<p>The previous week on SmackDown! Lynn had already gotten a win over her during her brand debut, Dana demanding this rematch to prove her to be nothing but a fluke being high on her status of a newly acquired superstar. Lynn climbed the steps to the ring apron, only to be stopped by Sami as he rolled into the ring ahead of her, before sitting on the ropes to help her inside.</p>
<p>Lynn eyed the man with caution, but proceeded to duck through the open ropes inside the ring. Her focus shifted between Sami and Dana, as the ginger man made his way down from the apron and back to the floor, hands lifting in the air in a defensive manner as if to say he didn’t want to cause anything here.</p>
<p>Yeah, as if. If anything, Sami Zayn was all about causing a scene, especially when it came to getting what he wanted. And he had made it very clearly earlier that same night, that since last week, he had tried to get Lynn to join forces with him, and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. All she had to do was give him a chance, which ended up with Sami being on the ringside for this match. To prove to her that they were meant to be “artists”, as he called it, together.</p>
<p>As the referee signaled for the bell, Lynn’s attention was quickly on the blonde rushing towards her, easily tackling down the more petite woman. Lynn tried to cover her face with her hands as Dana rained punches on her, hearing the crowd roaring with mixed reactions over the sound of the referee telling Dana to back it up. It took him a second to get her off of Lynn, the woman on the mat quickly rolling to the ropes and underneath them, sitting up on the ring apron, checking her lower lip on the back of her hand as she scanned Dana as the blonde paced around the ring, calling for more action.</p>
<p>“You got this.” A voice suddenly reached her ears, Lynn’s head snapping towards the sound, her eyes narrowing as she spotted Sami standing what seemed far too close to her. Reading the clearly disapproving expression from her face, his hands were back in the air as he stepped a couple of steps backwards, shaking his head; all Sami was trying here was to offer advice and help. Not that he would claim that Lynn needed any of that, but, know you. Moral support is still important.</p>
<p>Her eyes back inside the ring and on Dana, Lynn slowly made her way back on her feet before ducking inside the ring through the ropes again. The two women locked up quickly, Lynn managing the upper hand briefly as she pulled Dana into a headlock. Again the other woman easily overpowered her though, pushing Lynn off and to the ropes, dropping her with an easy-looking clothesline as she bounced back.</p>
<p>Dana dropping down for a quick cover, Lynn’s shoulder shot up from the canvas only after a one count. The blonde going for her hair, she pulled the other woman up on her feet after herself, only to floor her again with a successful bodyslam. Laying in the middle of the ring she winced at the sudden feeling of the back pain, while listening to Dana yell trash talk at her from somewhere above.</p>
<p>“I told you you’re nothing but a fluke! You should have listened!”</p>
<p>She reached for the hair again, forcing Lynn up from the mat. This time she was ready though, pushing Dana off of her as soon as she was on her feet, managing to get some distance between the two of them. This only seemed to make her angrier though, as with a swift kick to the midsection, Dana was on the top again, preparing Lynn for the Samoan Driver. Easily hoisting the other woman up, Dana slammed her down to the man, throwing her legs over Lynn’s shoulders for the pin.</p>
<p>...Only for Sami to jump up to the ring apron to get the attention of the referee before he could get down to the mat for the count.</p>
<p>Shooting daggers across the ring at the ginger man, Dana pushed the seemingly lifeless body of Lynn away from herself, putting back up on her feet. Marching her way to the opposite side of the ring, Dana shoved the referee away, getting face to face with Sami herself.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?!”</p>
<p>Sami seemed to try to give her some sort of inaudible excuses, but Dana wasn’t clearly going to listen, despite asking the question. She reeled her hand back, clearly preparing for a slap to the face of the ginger man, Sami just barely leaning back enough to dodge the hit.</p>
<p>Giving Lynn just enough time to regroup herself, and surprise Dana from behind with a small package pin.</p>
<p>As the referee’s hand slammed down to the mat for the three count, Lynn quickly rolled off of Dana, backing herself into the ropes as the disheveled blonde sat in the middle of the ring, the shock washing over her face as the song she didn’t recognize as her own blasted from the speakers. The referee signaled for the bell, before going for Lynn’s hand, lifting it up in the air.</p>
<p>“Here is your winner, Lynn Rigel!”</p>
<p>Dana eyed the purple-haired woman across the ring, but didn’t move from her position. The staredown between the two was only cut off as Sami duck his way into the ring, placing himself between the two rivals as he walked straight over to Lynn, beaming with pride and clapping his hands as a sign of victory before offering the woman a handshake.</p>
<p>Lynn glanced down to the hand offered towards her, raising a brow as she looked back at Sami. “Really?”</p>
<p>He nodded, clearly excited over her victory and the showcase of what they could manage together as a team. But Lynn just scoffed him off, pushing his hand away as she shook her head, holding back a smirk as the crowd cheered for her keeping her good girl image.</p>
<p>Lynn duck through the ropes to the ring apron, feeling the vibrations of the mat as Dana rolled back on her feet finally. Stomping over to Sami she shoved him from behind, more or less unintentionally bumping him into Lynn, dropping the woman to the floor outside the ring. Sami stared at the floored woman for a moment, before Dana forcefully grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to turn around to face her, starting to verbally give him a piece of her mind over costing her the victory.</p>
<p>“I didn’t --”</p>
<p>But Dana cut him off with a slap to the face, this time successfully so. The impact of the slap was much stronger than Sami had clearly anticipated, forcing the ginger man to back up to the corner, holding his face in disbelief as Dana continued to go off on him.</p>
<p>Before the referees were able to get in between the two, Lynn rolled her way back into the ring, pulling Dana off from the corner and the ginger man there. The blonde screamed at her to let her finish her business, Lynn interrupting her again with a physical move, this time with a wicked elbow smash to the side of her nose, dropping Dana where she stood. Giving the blonde a little shove with her foot, Lynn pushed her out of the ring, before her eyes slowly dragged themselves back to Sami, who was still standing in the corner of the ring holding onto the side of his face.</p>
<p>Clearly preparing for the worst, seeing as from her perspective it must have seemed like Sami had been the one to push her off from the apron, his face was taken over by confusion instead as Sami watched Lynn offer her hand in a shake this time, instead of preparing to punch the ginger man in the face. He glanced between her offered hand and the face of the purple-haired woman a couple of times, watching as a smirk slowly crawled it’s way on Lynn’s lips.</p>
<p>Sami’s face quickly reflected the expression back to her as he grabbed her hand, giving it a good firm shake. Despite the booing of the crowd at this sudden turn of events, he lifted her hand up in the air, a victorious smile crossing his entire face as he yelled back at the displease of the audience.</p>
<p>“I told you so! I told you!”</p>
<p>Dropping Lynn’s hand, Sami quickly pulled her into a tight hug, the camera zooming in to catch him mouthing silent words to her.</p>
<p>“I told you we would be a wicked team.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>